fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiko
Kaiko is a female version of the official Vocaloid Kaito. Her name is a combination of "Kaito" and "ko", wherein "ko" pertains to a "child" or "girl", in Japanese. Design Kaiko's current design is reminiscent to that of Kaito, a Vocaloid series 1 developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media. There are two popular portrayals, the first was in February 2008, Kaiko's attire is similar to the costumes seen in the video game iDOLM@STER, a dress worn by the character Kisaragi Chihaya, this costume is called "Gothic Princess" a coloration of the Cute & Girly costume set. It is a black dress with white fur trim and a blue ribbon on the bustline, and a black sleeveless top (similar to a lengthy vest), the top has pink trim. Over her shoulders is a shawl, also black and trimmed in pink and white fur. She wears white thighhighs, white earmuff headphones, black gloves and boots also trimmed in white fur.Zerochan: THE iDOLM@STER/Kisaragi Chihaya/#506717 Her second design was in September 2008 by Brian Narita (aka. Sorbe), Kaiko's attire is reminiscent of Kaito's, done in a more feminine design. She wears a white dress with the lower half are done in swallow-tail style, the dress is backless stopping below the shoulder blades. She wears detached sleeves with a blue cuff, and brown knee-length boots following the color scheme of Kaito's pants. Her headset is black.Piapro: KAIKO　（女体化） For both designs Kaiko wears Kaito's signature blue scarf tied into a bow in front or to the side with the first design, and behind her neck with the second design. She has blue eyes and a short hairstyle, the color is known to be various shades of blue or purple. With her second design, her right upper arm has the red mark "05", its significance is currently unknown. Her height and weight are undefined, and it is only the second design by Sorbe's that portrays her this way. Personality Kaiko has no defined personality, as she is an open source character. However, parts of the fandom portray her being an occasionally timid and dependable 'little sister' type, who is gentle and benevolent as well. Biography 2007 Early existence The earliest video to coin the name KAIKO (カイコ) was a Nico video called "Notice: Gender Reversal; female KAITO" (【性別反転注意】女KAITO) with the id (sm1745986), it was uploaded December 11, 2007 and featured a heavily photoshopped version of Kaito's boxart in the form of a female with twintails and shorts. The video is no longer available on Nico Nico Douga, though there are copies on other video sites.Youku: 视频: 【性別反転注意】女KAITO(sm1745986) (reprinted Oct 29, 2008) Judging by this video, it's possible that it had some influence in Sorbe's 2008 redesign. Another design was featured in the video "Top4Koma Vocaloid Studio vol.04" (突発4コマ ヴォーカロイド スタジオvol.04) uploaded in December 28, 2007; it references video (sm1745986) in the form of an address by having Kaiko come out of her apartment to grab a delivered package, inside the package is a scarf.Nicovideo: 突発4コマ ヴォーカロイド スタジオvol.04 (uploaded 2007年12月28日)YouTube: 突発4コマ ヴォーカロイド スタジオvol.04 (reprinted Jan 18, 2009) Source: Vocaloid Wiki Kaiko appeared again in February 2008 as a 'female Kaito' by producer IGASIO, who configured the voicebank to cover "Utsukushikereba Sore de Ii", an opening from the anime Simoun.NicoVideo: 美しければそれでいい (VOCALOID KAITO)Vocaloid Wiki: Kaiko (history, ver2) Acceptance into Vocaloids? Kaiko is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that continues to be popular, but is not officially recognized by Crypton Future Media, the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for Vocaloid software. Featured appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :MMD models of Kaiko were created in 2008 by various modelers. In November 2009 the second popular Kaiko design was created by modeler Brian Narita (aka. Sorbe). ;Artwork :Search Kaiko on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Kaiko on YouTube NicoVideo Voice configuration Configuration: Kaito ALL 4 - Frequency: 64, Band: 64, Amplitude: 64 This is the most feminine sounding Kaiko configuration and doesn't require Gumi. Her tempo and range are undefined, and it is only the second design by Sorbe's that portrays her this way. }} Notable songs Trivia *Since she is simply a genderbend, her character item is seen as ice cream the same as Kaito's. However, her own item does not seem to be determined when it comes to fanart. She has been seen with alternate takes on ice cream, such as ice cream pops. *A controversial rumor within the Japanese fandom is that Kaiko's gender is unknown, there are statements of Kaiko being a male cross dresser or a transvestite. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference References External links *NicoPedia: KAIKOとは (カイコとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 Category:Vocaloid Genderswaps Category:Vocaloid Females Category:Derivative of Kaito Category:Voice Configuration from Kaito